You Look Wonderful Tonight
by Windlass
Summary: "Don't worry, I'll save you a dance." This story takes off from this line, with my own imaginings. What if Andy and Sam had danced that night at the wedding? What would the chances of them rekindling their relationship be? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was thinking about the whole 'I'll save you a dance,' thing and wondered what if they had danced that night at the wedding. So then I looked up a generic list of romantic songs (could it be anything but a slow dance?) and came up with this little one shot as I imagined their evening to be. **

**Hope you enjoy this song fic. If I may suggest, if you're not familiar with the song, go have a listen. I hadn't heard of it before this, but I fell in love with it and knew it would have to become the back drop to this story. :)**

**For the readers who do not know me...I'm all for Sam and Andy. I'm not into choosing who's at fault, or whether I like Andy more than Sam or vice versa. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rookie Blue or the song 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"You love weddings,"

"Yeah I love 'em."

"I'm not surprised."

"Don't worry, I'll save a dance for you,"

* * *

"Told you I'd save you a spot on my dance card," she sidled up to Sam who was sitting kind of forlorn at the bar, watching the other guests having a good time. Oliver's words were swirling over and over in his mind.

_"Are you happy, my friend?"_

_"I'm trying."_

_"Ok, well, don't miss your chance, pal,"_

He gulped down his drink, he'd had far too many by now. Andy was standing beside him, persisting with this dance thing, not taking the hint that he wasn't going anywhere.

"What?" he asked after a while, his dark eyes piercing hers.

"Come on. I won't bite," she teased, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed with the heat in the room and the alcohol rushing through her veins.

Sam smirked as he let go of his glass. "Yeah, okay. I'm good for a dance, McNally."

He followed her to the dance floor, all the while eyeing her in that dress. He tried not to think of her in that way, but the truth was he missed everything about her. His heart still flopped and fluttered when she stood near him.

_'It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. _

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair. _

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?" _

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."'_

The band played the intro of the song, and Sam couldn't believe they'd play this song for them. Well, not quite for 'them' exactly, but it seemed that way.

He closed his eyes as he pulled Andy closer, resting his arms low on her back.

He felt her breath quicken, both of them keenly aware that they hadn't been together like this in a very long time.

They began swaying gently to the rhythm of the music.

Sam loved this song and had long ago memorized every word. In his mind, he was singing these words to her.

_'We go to a party and everyone turns to see _

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me. _

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" _

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." '_

Oliver and Celery - and almost everyone else there - were watching the magical slow dance building in the center of the room.

"Wow, you can sure feel their electricity," Celery commented, her eyes never once leaving Andy and Sam.

"I wish they would just open their eyes and stop denying it," Oliver sighed, taking another sip of his drink. "Say, have you got something for that?"

Celery threw her head back and laughed at this. "Oh, come on! No,"

She looked at Oliver, hoping he was joking. He was serious.

"Ollie, you can't be serious. I don't do anything without their consent first. Obviously, they aren't there yet."

"I'm just askin' darling, don't get your knickers in a twist over it,"

"Stop thinking about that, Oliver, okay? ...and dance with me,"

"What? Now? The song's almost over," he protested.

"Okay, next one."

_'I feel wonderful because I see __The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.'_

Sam opened his eyes to watch Andy, who still had her eyes shut tight. He knew she was listening to the lyrics, and he hoped she took them to heart, because they were saying exactly how he felt.

About her.

Granted, he was sending her mixed messages, pining for her, yet unwilling to follow his heart. He was determined to move on, that was what he kept telling himself, anyway.

He saw the way she looked at him at work with those sad brown eyes, saw that he was hurting her again and again every time he was with Marlo. The arm over the shoulder, the hugs, the little public displays of affection.

That was the worst thing... he knew he was hurting her. And still her eyes reflected something deeper than hurt or sadness. The pain was on the surface, but underneath that layer was love.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.'_

She rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying being so close to him, inhaling his scent, feeling his strong arms around her holding her tight.

Holding her like he so often held her in those vivid dreams.

She missed Sam Swarek. Her dreams of him came frequently, sometimes they were memories of them from how they had been, sometimes they were how she wished them to be.

The music slowed and then the magic of their dance was over.

He took his warm, comforting hands off her hips and ran his hand through his hair, suddenly feeling flustered.

It was obvious they had enjoyed this dance way too much.

She looked into Sam's eyes, the love shining through, hoping he'd see how much she was still in love with him. She felt like a teenager in junior high.

Her heart beat wildly in her throat as his eyes locked onto hers.

"Uh, thanks for the dance, McNally, " he muttered, holding her hand and leading her off the dance floor back to the bar.

Was it just him, or did it feel as if everyone was watching them?

"I'll buy you a drink. What'll you have?"

When he turned to look at her again, he noticed she was dabbing her eyes with a paper napkin and his heart melted for her.

"Hey, you don't have to drink if you don't want to," he joked, hoping she would smile.

That only made things worse and she took off from the bar, leaving him wondering how he could've done it again.

"Go after her!" he heard Oliver shout from a few places down. His heart raced, he knew it would be the very last time he could salvage whatever it was that they had. He threw a bill on the counter and ran.

Ran like his life depended on it. He stumbled through the lobby of the hotel, just in time to see her, back towards him, waiting for the cab to take her home.

"Andy!" his voice was thick with emotion as he called her name. She heard him, but didn't turn around. He finally caught up to her, the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

"Andy. I'm sorry. Please don't leave,"

She spun around on her heels and faced him, not caring that he saw the mess she was in. Her mascara had left a dark, ugly streak running down her cheeks, her nose was red.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw they were bloodshot and all he wanted to do was gather her brokenness into his arms and fix 'them'. Even if it took a lifetime to do. He would do it.

"I can't stay here, Sam. I never should've danced - with you - tonight. I realise it was too much, and now I'm feeling broken," she gulped, fresh tears spilling down.

He held her but his brain screamed he shouldn't, since he was still with Marlo. Someone could see, someone could tell, and that's not the way he wanted to let Marlo know.

"Come on. Your taxi's here. I'm coming home with you. Make sure you're alright,"

"No, Sam, don't worry about me. I'm okay..."

"You were always a terrible liar, McNally. Come on." His head was pounding with the drink and the rush of tonight.

Minutes later, Sam settled next to her in the cab and gave the address. It was amazing he could still give that address without so much as a second thought.

Her address had been burned into his memory.

They walked slowly up the stairs, the weariness of their months of separation catching up to them.

She stood by as he took her keys and unlocked her door.

This was all too familiar and right now it was dangerous territory. Ignoring the warning bells in his head, he walked inside after her and shut the door.

She hadn't asked him to leave.

_'And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. _

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." '_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. What can I say? You guys have overwhelmed me with requests for a second chapter. Thank you so much for reading my one shot now turned two shot. I mentioned to some readers that I was unhappy with something in the first chapter, and the more I thought of it, the more it made sense to write this to flesh out what I didn't want to leave dangling. The song itself implied that Sam and Andy would end up together for the night, but I'm not sure Sam would've allowed himself to cheat on Marlo. So, that being said, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and its outcome. **

* * *

Andy slipped off her heels and hung up her light jacket, her mind reeling with the thought of Sam. He was here with her, less than five feet away. It was enough to make her pulse race and at the same time, she felt a little conflicted. Yes, she wanted him. She knew that already. Their love was still there, in soft and subtle ways it flowed between them every time they were close to each other. Then, like tonight, its presence hit hard causing her to lose her cool and run. She was tired of being drawn back and forth from simple to complicated. She wanted simple, straight up love with Sam, but there was still the 'minor' issue of Nick and Marlo.

"Sam," she sighed, turning around to face him.

He listened, waited for her to speak, wondering if this was his exit call. He leaned against the wall, holding his breath in anticipation.

"About tonight, I'm sorry I freaked...it's just that being together with you like that, locked in that amazing slow dance," she whispered, walking into the living room and curling up in the soft cushions of the couch.

He followed her, sitting next to her on the edge of the couch, not allowing himself to get too comfortable in this situation.

"McNally, I felt it too," he offered gently.

"It hit me all over again and I broke down. I thought I could be brave and just walk away, like I told you that night in the parking lot. Walk away and start over with someone new. But it's hard when all I think about is you. I even dream of you,"

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. She continued, feeding off her interpretation of his body language. "Look, I don't want to make things complicated for you. I'm so sorry about tonight. I'll stop,"

Sam glanced sideways, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Why? Why would you do that to me, to you?"

"But?" she gulped, confused at what he was saying.

"Andy, I felt the electricity between us tonight and I'm asking why would you stop? Stop what? Stop being around me? Is that what you mean?" his voice raised as he fought to bring his frustration under control. They were always like this. Misunderstanding each other's intentions.

"What? No, Sam, that's not what I mean...I just meant that I'm not being fair by telling you this. I guess it's my problem, I need to get over it and well, it's plain to see that you've found happiness with Marlo,"

Sam's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"Happiness with Marlo? Is that what you think?" He paused to look her in the eyes, then leaned in and kissed her deeply, the urgency and passion leaving both of them breathless.

He shook his head. "Don't you know by now that I'm crazy in love with you? It's you, McNally. You alone. Not Marlo. That song tonight, it unhinged me a little because it's exactly what I feel for you,"

"But...you always look so happy showing her off like that. Don't you think I see you - _god Sam, everyone sees you_...and it kills me to see you like that,"

The air rushed out of him as if he'd been delivered a blow to the stomach. He dropped back into the cushions.

How would he explain?

There was a silence that hung in the air, a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

She was waiting, he was thinking of the best way to say what he felt.

"I...it's a show, I guess. I wanted you to see that I'm in control of my life, not stung by your departure, not paralysed by your rejection of my love for you. But truth is, it's all smoke and mirrors, McNally, because behind that facade is a man who was shattered at being rejected by the only woman he has ever loved, a man who wants desperately to believe someone else can fill the void left in his soul...but it can't be filled. She can't fill the void."

So there it was, the honest truth. Ugly in its pain, yet cleansing and hopeful.

Andy tried to absorb the depth of his words. He'd just told her again that he loved her. And now it was her turn to explain...she hadn't told him in so many words how much he meant to her, how much she loved him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I think I need a drink of water," she sighed and stood up, her head feeling a little woozy from the drinks she had consumed at the reception. She felt the floor disappearing out from under her feet and she began to fall. It was like a dream sequence, she could see herself falling in slow motion. She could see Sam jumping up to catch her, laying her down carefully on the couch.

Then all light vanished and she faded into darkness.

* * *

She awoke the next morning with her dress rumpled around her, her nylons still on, a blanket strewn over her. It all came back to her in flashes, the memories of last night. She groaned for the splitting headache she had and allowed herself to lay back down on the couch.

Sam had been here, right? She was beginning to wonder if it had all been a dream.

She heard her phone rumbling and vibrating on the hardwood floor, just out of her reach. Slowly leaning over the couch, she tried to get it, her fingertips just barely touching. Damn! She 'walked' herself over, her body half in plank position to grab it. The phone was flashing with a text message from him.

"Morning, hope you're feeling better today," it read.

Her fingers flew over the keys. "I feel like a bag of crap, but thanks for asking,"

"For the record, my head is pounding and my tongue feels as dry and rough as sandpaper,"

"Get a drink of water, then? BTW, thank you for being here with me last night,"

"Stating the obvious. Are you admitting you needed me?"

"What? No...okay, yes. I need you, Sam,"

":)"

"You didn't stay...but you could have..."

"Nope. What was I supposed to do there, you were passed out,"

"I guess. I'm sorry."

"We'll do a proper date soon,"

"Date?"

"That's what I said, McNally."

"? MARLO? "

"Tying up loose ends. Categorizing in order of importance."

"Focussed?"

"Yup."

"Sam?"

"?"

"I love you,"

"Just what I needed to hear from you, thank you."

"And?"

"And, listen carefully to this,"

He sent her a link to that song again. Minutes passed as Andy watched the video, finally internalizing the words as Sam meant them. Her long hair fell dishevelled around her face, framing it, hiding the tears which had started to fall again. This time, the tears were happy tears, hopeful tears.

"You make me feel so loved, Sam. You really do,"

He sent her a little heart in return. "Bye, McNally. See you at work tomorrow,"

" :) Bye, Sam."

She turned off her phone feeling happier than she'd felt in a long time. Slowly standing up, she headed for the comfort of the bathroom.

If Sam was going to break his news to Marlo, then it was only right she stop Nick in his tracks before he got his hopes up. He'd told her he wanted more than friendship and that he'd wait for her answer. In her heart of hearts she knew she'd only be stringing him along.

After her shower she called him, arranged to meet at the coffee shop downtown near the station.

In a matter of just under two hours, she was back in her apartment, feeling a little badly for Nick, but mostly calm that she'd done the right thing. She hoped things worked out smoothly for Sam and Marlo.

Several hours later, Sam left Marlo's apartment for the last time. Without so much as a backwards look, he got in his truck and drove away. He hated how he didn't tell her sooner, but to her credit, she already knew something was up and it made things a little easier.

"I'm not sure I'll even be at 15 Division long enough to commit to a full time relationship with you anyway," she'd said.

It was her way of being diplomatic, and Sam appreciated the gesture.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Sometimes these things happen," she flashed him a fake smile.

The door closed and she heard his truck rumbling in the parking lot.

It was then that she felt safe to let her emotions flow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rookie Blue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** I'm so thrilled with your responses so far. I want to give a shout out to jimmer for the wonderful Eric Clapton discussion over the course of this story. Thank you! You all really are the best readers and I'm so proud that we're in this journey to S5 together! I wanted to build some tension in this chapter, bring out some nervousness and a shyness about their blossoming relationship and then see them on their first 'proper' date in the fourth and final chapter. So hang on...and I hope you'll leave me a message after you finish reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton.**

* * *

Andy got up at 1:00 a.m after trying for more than two hours to get some sleep. Her mind wandered back to that slow dance, then to the words Sam wanted her to take to heart. She felt all warm inside thinking of how romantic Sam Swarek could be.

_'I feel wonderful because I see t__he love light in your eyes._

**_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.'_**

The harder she tried, the more sleep eluded her until she finally stopped trying and got up to make herself a mug of warm milk and honey.

She hadn't heard from Sam, though he did say he'd see her at work, which was today at 8 a.m. The microwave beeped, and she slowly stirred in the honey, waiting for it to melt at the bottom of the mug.

'Should she send him a message? ', she wondered.

She was nervous about how to act around him this time, given their recent revelations. He loved her, she loved him. That was simple enough, wasn't it?

Settling herself down in front of the computer, she finally logged into her favourite social media account and hoped she could entertain herself enough to eventually get sleepy.

Was it only she who was so nervous and excited at the prospect of their 'new' romance?

Surely Sam was excited, too?

* * *

Sam shuffled into work at half his usual pace. He felt horrible and according to the look that Oliver had just given him, he must've looked it, too.

"Hey pal, rough night?"

"Don't even go there, Oliver, I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.

"Here, let me get you some fresh, strong coffee. That'll get you feeling better in no time. I'll be back."

And then Oliver was gone, leaving Sam to fumble with the stuff in his locker. He didn't see how he was going to survive the day on three hours of sleep. The thrill of knowing that she still loved him and wanted him back made sleeping impossible.

**_'I feel wonderful because I see __the love light in your eyes._**

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.'_

He'd tossed and turned for hours, even picked up his Moby Dick novel in the hopes of getting to sleep. At 4:00 a.m he got up and headed to the bathroom, but he couldn't get back to sleep after that. The neighbourhood cats seemed to be having a great time outside, some Tom and a lucky lady cat setting up for some loving. This line of thinking made him recall his talk with Andy just before she passed out, and the real possibility of them setting up for some sorely missed loving of their own. His mind replayed the scene of her asking him to dance, then the feel of his hands resting on her hips, the way her breathing quickened as she leaned against his chest, and their impassioned kiss later on.

Ten minutes later, Oliver strode back with two cups of coffee, which, to Sam's surprise were not the ordinary staff kitchen coffees, but down the street coffee franchise coffees. Oliver handed an extra large cup to Sam. The aroma was indeed delicious and he eagerly took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Hey, thanks, man, but you didn't have to go out to get coffee,"

"It was nothing. Now, you're gonna tell me everything that happened when you tore out of the hotel after McNally on Saturday night,"

He grinned. "Nice try, Oliver. Good bribe."

They sat in the staff kitchen to catch up before parade. Oliver knew Sam had a lot on his mind.

* * *

"Andy! Hey! Wait up," Traci shouted from her car. Andy waved, not sure how much of the weekend she was prepared to share with her best friend. She wanted to tell about the latest developments because her heart was bursting, but at the same time she wanted to keep this rekindled love under wraps until later, when they'd had a chance to work things out a little more. She shook her head as she saw her friend bounding up to her, her usual happy and bubbly personality shining through.

"Goodness sakes, Trace, it's Monday morning. Can't you just tone it down a little?", Andy teased as they began to walk to the front entrance of the building.

"So, I heard you and Swarek set the place on fire with that slow dance on Saturday?"

"Yeah, and where were you, by the way? Do tell about you and Captain of the Universe!"

Traci giggled. Her own life was starting to go well, and she was cautiously optimistic about her new friendship with Steve Peck.

"Well, you first. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a girl's night or a lunch date, isn't it?"

Andy shrugged, a huge smile on her lips. "Yeah, but we're due for one aren't we?"

She held the door open for her friend and together they made their way to the lockers. After depositing their stuff they met up again, with a plan to grab a coffee in the kitchen.

"So, you just have to tell me, Andy, I'm dying to know,"

"Well, I don't know that there's much to tell. I do know he seems different, so, I'm optimistic,"

"You're telling me. I've seen him mesmerized by you, you know that?"

"Naw, he isn't,"

"Oh yes he is. That night at the Penny, you know, Frank and Noelle's engagement party? Well, Sam was all eyes for you. Even with Marlo sitting right next to him. Noelle would say something like how she'd be looking forward to starting a family...and he'd be looking straight at you. No, Andy, he's still very much in love with you. Anyone can see it."

"I know, he told me he loved me,"

"Whoa! He told you? And you call that _'not much to tell'_?! Come on, let's get a cup of coffee. I happen to have some fresh doughnut holes stowed away in my big over sized bag, here." She tapped the side of her purse.

"You do not! I totally could use a couple doughnut holes with my morning coffee!"

* * *

Oliver was the first to see the dynamic duo of Nash and McNally as they rounded the corner and headed straight for the kitchen. He nudged Sam. "Guess who?"

Sam looked up just as the women stepped into the kitchen. He felt breathless and heady at the sight of her, reminding him of how he had felt a long time ago when he was in love with the cutest girl in school. She was in grade twelve, he was a year younger. Jensie was her name.

Traci and Andy stopped at their table. "Hi," Andy said softly, the greeting only directed at him. Her dark eyes sparkled at him, and she wore the faintest hint of a shy smile.

"Hi," he returned, a little taken aback that she had honed in on only him while Traci and Oliver looked on.

"So, I have some goodies to share," Traci announced, breaking the awkward moment. She pulled out the box of treats and placed it square in the middle of the table. "I, um, bought way too much, so you will all have to have some."

Andy chuckled nervously as she floated to the counter to get herself and Traci each a cup of coffee. Sam's eyes followed her, amused.

She pulled up a chair next to him and placed three delectable morsels of deep fried, sugar coated dough on a napkin in front of him. "Here, eat these. They'll make you feel better,"

"Thanks, but I actually feel better all ready," he said, nudging her arm gently with his elbow.

Andy felt her neck getting warm and couldn't keep that silly grin off her face. Sam chuckled at her reaction. She felt his boot come to rest on her own under the table.

"Come, on, Swarek, I think we need to get going," Oliver noted, standing up from the table. "Nash, thanks for the doughnuts."

"You're welcome! Any time!"

When they'd left the kitchen, Traci turned to her best friend, who was dreamily playing with the rim of her coffee cup, still not saying anything. Traci playfully slapped her shoulder.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Oh give it up, McNally. You know what I'm talking about. It's like you guys are, well, like you're in love for the first time,"

Andy put both hands up in the air. "Is it possible we could be?"

"Okay, enough of the dreamy nonsense, Andy McNally."

Andy took a deep breath and retold the story of Saturday night. "And then I passed out,"

"What?! You can't be serious! Andy!"

"I know...when I woke up in the morning he was gone. He'd put a blanket over me and left me on the couch, then sent me a sweet text message. He wants to have a 'proper date' soon," he said.

"See? He's still so in love with you. Guess that means he's going to have a talk with Cruz?"

"Yes. He called it, 'tying up loose ends, categorizing in order of importance'. So, for my part, I told Nick I didn't want to get into a relationship with him."

Traci clasped Andy's hands in hers and smiled. "Good choice! I'm so happy for you. I hope Sam comes up with a really good surprise date."

"I think he will. I'm excited for that, and more than a little bit nervous to be going out on a real date with him again. I mean, it'll feel good to be with him, but knowing we're actively rebuilding our relationship, that's more than I could hope for. I'm so grateful for the chance."

"I hear ya," Traci looked at her watch. "Hey, it's almost time...we have three minutes to get to the Parade Room,"

Running through the hallways and barely finding a place to sit, Andy did finally focus enough to listen to Frank. She'd ignored Sam on her way in, who as usual, sat at the back of the room with Ollie. She did notice, however, that Marlo Cruz was missing today.

When Frank dismissed them all, she walked over to Sam, smiling again.

"I'm glad to see you're all smiles today, McNally."

"I am. Looking forward to us being together,"

"Me too. I'm excited. I um, I broke up with Marlo yesterday, just so you know,"

"You did? I told Nick I wasn't interested in a relationship with him,"

Sam's eyebrow arched up. "Oh? Is that so? You were actually contemplating getting into a relationship with him?"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, not answering. Her coy expression indicated that yes, she had thought about it.

"I didn't realize that, " Sam continued, "...but you chose me instead, huh?"

"Of course I chose you. There's no comparing. Besides, I never felt any chemistry with Nick Collins, so don't worry, there was never any real threat,"

They were alone in the Parade room now, standing toe to toe, on the verge of their second kiss. They each had their eyes locked onto the other's eyes, as if looking deeply into the other's soul. Sam moved a few strands of hair off her forehead and leaned in, closing his eyes. It began as such an innocent little kiss, light and somewhat cautious, but it quickly grew in its intensity. Sam had moved them against the wall in the meantime, and both were breathing hard, neither wanting to let go. Finally Andy put her hands on Sam's shoulders and pushed him gently away.

"Sam, we have to stop this now before it gets out of hand,"

"I know, McNally, but I've missed you so much and I want you so bad,"

"Well, I'm free after work. You could take me home to your place, a little take out, a little wine..." she laughed.

"Nope, no more wine. I can't have you passing out on me again. Anyway, I promised you a proper date, and I'm working out a plan, so just hang tight for a little while longer."

She ran her fingers lightly over his chest. "I think I'm still in disbelief that this is actually us. I'm happy, Sam, and I'm definitely not complaining,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. This is it, Sam's surprise date with Andy. I hope you'll like it as much as I liked dreaming up something romantic for their first real date. Thanks again for all of your reviews and great support. I am so honoured and humbled. Please leave me a review before you go. Until next time! :)  
**

* * *

Sam and Oliver were sitting at their usual spot in the Penny the night before Sam's day off, on the eve of his highly anticipated date with Andy.

"You seem rather nervous for a guy who's usually got it all together,"

"Yeah, well, it's not every day a chance such as this comes up, and you know, it's symbolic. I want to get it right,"

"I understand. But Sammy, I've never known you to get nervous for a date,"

"Not just any date. It's McNally..."

Oliver took a drink of his beer and chuckled.

"It's McNally," he mimicked, a smile on his lips.

Sam shot him a look, then sighed, resorting to drinking his own beer instead of trying to explain. He knew it seemed strange for the people closest to them to see the transformation in both of them.

For over a year he'd been pretending, or 'moping inwardly' as Oliver had once commented.

For over a year he'd been regretting all the things that led up to this.

He'd regretted Jerry's untimely death, then his reaction to it, regretted lashing out at the only person who knew and loved him deeply and intimately: Andy McNally.

McNally, who made his heart beat faster on so many occasions and for so many different reasons that they were too numerous to mention.

All the times he wanted to tell her she felt like no one he'd ever been with before, all the missed opportunities as he watched her from this very same perch right here three years ago when she first came crashing into his life at the speed of light.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Oliver said, shaking his head. "Oh brother, you're lost in space, aren't you? You've got it baaaad,"

"Sure, make fun of me, Shaw. Really good to know you're on my side," he retorted drily.

"Hey, I've always been on your side! And McNally's..."

Sam took another sip.

"I know, Ollie, and I appreciate it. I really do,"

"So? What's the plan tomorrow?"

"Don't laugh, ok? Promise,"

Oliver held up two hands, all the while shaking his head. "I promise. I won't laugh Sam,"

"Okay, she's working tomorrow, so I'm going to clean my truck, run a few errands. At about 5:00, I'll pick her up, bring her back to her place so she can change into something nice, we can hang out for a bit, whatever, then we'll head back to my place for the same reason. At 7, I have reservations at that new restaurant that's been getting excellent reviews,"

Oliver interrupted him. "So you're bringing her to a fancy restaurant? Not very original, Swarek,"

"No, that's not all. Just listen, already," Sam continued with his plans.

"Okay, now THAT is amazing! Wow, she's going to love it. She'll be putty in your hands by the end of the day. Just make it too long of a day, she has to work the next morning,"

"Shut up, Shaw. I'm not necessarily looking for 'putty in my hands,' as you so crudely called it,"

"Sorry. Sorry, my bad." Oliver smirked. "I was just teasing ya. Have a great date tomorrow. I'm rooting for you. Go McSwarek!"

"To McSwarek!" Sam joked as he raised his bottle and finished what was left. Olive finished his drink, and each man headed for home.

* * *

Andy's day was going really well. She'd been doing desk duty all morning, then was called to help Oliver out with some of the new rookies in the afternoon. He was going to be facilitating their training day at the weapon's range and he needed an assistant, he'd told her, someone to watch out for any bad form, like cupping, and maybe give a demonstration or two.

"Officer McNally here will be walking around checking on you, but don't be nervous. She won't bite, right Officer McNally?"

"Right, sir." Andy smirked, trying to keep a straight face.

At about 4:30, Sam pulled into the parking lot, his truck gleaming inside and out.

He'd just spent a good part of the day washing it and making sure the inside was spotless.

He sauntered over to the range, watching as each rookie took a turn shooting at the moving target coming straight at them.

He saw Andy out of the corner of his eye and tried not to focus on her, which, admittedly, was hard to do. He'd always loved how she filled out her uniform in just the right places. Who was he kidding? She was beautiful no matter what she was (or wasn't) wearing.

He'd spent fifteen minutes watching the shooting practice when the first rookies headed out the door. When the last one exited the range, he walked in, seeing Oliver chatting with McNally.

"Hey," he greeted casually, taking his place at Andy's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently dug his fingertips into her side. She smiled at him and continued listening to Ollie describe what she ought to be looking for next time, no doubt grooming her for a future role as training officer.

"Overall, you did a pretty good job today, McNally. Thanks for being my willing assistant,"

He turned to Sam. "Hey pal. All set to go?"

"Yeah, but not with you, sorry. Just came by on my day off to pick up this beautiful lady right here,"

He pulled her into his side and planted a small kiss on her cheek, feeling her squirm just a little under his grip. Andy had noticed the little things Sam did these days, things he rarely did the first time around. Of course, it was still early days for them and although she loved how he treated her, she still felt a little uncomfortable with the subtle PDAs in the hallway, especially when Marlo was at work.

"Sam, I'm just going to head to the locker room. Meet ya at the truck?"

"Yup. Or I'll just follow you to the lockers and wait,"

"You could do that,"

"Bye, kids. Have a good time tonight," Oliver called out to them as they walked hand in hand out of the range.

"What? You told him and not me?" she teased when they were at the lockers.

"He doesn't need to be surprised, does he?" Sam countered, following her inside.

It was a bad habit he'd picked up with her, just following her in like that. Like her bad habit of walking in on him that very first week of them meeting, standing there all huffy, unphased as he stripped off his t-shirt and jeans.

_"Do you mind?" he'd asked her finally, wondering what exactly got under this rookie's skin._

They walked side by side, his arm around her waist, out of the building and to his sparkling clean truck.

"Hey! Nice work on the truck," Andy noticed.

"Special day today," He flashed her his dimples and drove them out of the parking lot and to her apartment.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure, if that's okay. Gotta use your bathroom really bad," he joked, holding the lower regions of his torso.

Andy laughed at his antics as she unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home,"

Sam had been dying to kiss her since arriving at 15 an hour ago.

"McNally," he said in that sexy way she loved. She stopped what she was doing and walked back into his waiting arms. "I missed you today,"

"No, you didn't. Look at all the work you got done, I mean, your truck looks brand new, you did laundry." she teased, tracing a finger over his cheek and up into his hair.

"I still missed you, and I can't wait to take you out on our first real date,"

He nibbled at her earlobe, slowly moving on to her neck, soflty tugging at the smooth skin with his lips. Sam felt her relaxing in his arms, a feeling he loved.

"I thought you needed to go to the bathroom 'really badly'," she quipped after a time.

"Agh, that was just a ploy to get into your apartment. I sure hope you don't fall for that with every strange man that comes to your door, cause that's not safe," he grinned, revealing those dimples again.

"Well, I usually ask to see some ID first," she shot back, slipping out of his hold. "Don't we have a date to go on?"

He feigned hurt, bringing his hands up to his heart. "You only want me for my money, don't you?"

Andy threw her head back and laughed at his performance. "You're crazy!"

"Only for you, McNally."

Sam watched from her bed as she picked through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

"This one or maybe that one?"

"Both,"

"You're very helpful tonight, you know? Come on, I'm starving."

"Come on, yourself. I have reservations for 7, knowing it could take a while for you to decide what to wear, see?"

She turned to face him and walked the three steps from the closet to her bed, stopping when her knees met his. He pulled her closer, allowing them to fall slowly backward onto the bed. She dropped her head to kiss him, her hair flowing free around her face. She felt his hands on her sides, sliding up and down, sending shivers throughout her body. It had been such a long time.

"Sam, all day I'd been trying not to think of our date night. I'm jittery and nervous like a teenaged girl going out with a boy for the first time,"

"I'm nervous too, McNally. I want to not screw it up for once. It feels like a we're starting over from nothing,"

"We are, in a way. I wouldn't say from nothing, because there are some things I can't erase from my mind,"

Sam was quiet, thinking what she could've meant by that.

"I hope they are good things, Andy. I don't want you to hang on to the bad,"

Hearing the hurt in his voice and seeing it in his eyes, she corrected herself.

"The good things, Sam. Like our first amazing time together at The Alpine Inn, for example. Or the time after that," she laughed again, picking herself up. She sang a few lines of a tune that reminded her of that time when Sam was JD and she was Candace.

"Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right..."

"Here I am, stuck in the middle with you," Sam chimed in.

* * *

"Oh, I am stuffed," Andy exclaimed after sliding her little dish of ice cream over to Sam.

He finished off the cold green confection in two spoonfuls, licking the last bit off before returning the spoon to its dish.

"You really love pistachio,"

"I do so, what's your point Andy McNally?"

"Nothing. Just stating a fact, Sam Swarek." Sam smiled again and motioned for the bill.

"Pretty good restaurant," he said almost under his breath.

"The food was delicious. Thank you for our date,"

"It's not over, but you're welcome. You are the most gorgeous woman in the whole place, by the way. I've been meaning to tell you," Sam leaned in to kiss her.

He took the longest route home, patiently waiting at red lights, humming softly to himself, throwing her a sideways glance every now and then.

"What? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Wait and see,"

She took his free hand in hers and rubbed small patterns with her thumb.

"It feels so right, doesn't it Sam?"

"It does,"

He signalled into his street and parked at his house.

"Come inside while I change, please," he asked.

"What are we changing for? Give me a clue!"

"Nope. Wait and see,"

Sam loved that he'd left McNally totally in the dark about their date. She on the other hand, hated surprises.

When he'd settled for his favourite jeans and casual blue dress shirt, he made his way to the living room where Andy was poring over an old photo album. She was somewhat startled by his quiet entrance.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind," she began, lifting up the photo album.

"It's fine. I should've showed you these a long time ago."

He planted himself beside her and started giving the details of each photograph.

"Sarah's beautiful. I'd like to meet her one day,"

"You will. She's excited about us,"

"Hmm. That's a good thing,"

"You want a drink, or wanna head over to your place so you can get into something comfortable?"

"Slip into something comfortable, eh? I thought we were going out,"

She stood up to put the album back then straddled him in her fancy dress, studying his expression.

"Haha, McNally. You're funny," he said, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing how much he wanted her right now.

He remembered how ticklish she was and tickled her until she was almost unable to breathe with laughter.

"Stop, Sam. I can't breathe,"

Breathless and her sides aching, she crushed her lips against his, her tongue urgently exploring his mouth. She felt him respond to her growing need of him, his hands wildly groped her hair, then with one hand roughly caressing her breast.

"Oh McNally, you vixen," he hissed, rearranging himself under her.

"I still know what you like, Detective Swarek. I have every inch of you committed to memory,"

"Show me," he growled.

"No, not now. I'm just warming up for the finale," she teased, suddenly getting up off his lap and smoothing out the creases in her dress. Sam threw his head back onto the couch, his mind racing to match his heart.

"I'll get you back, McNally, watch out,"

* * *

"You'll want to wear something casual and warm for the next part of the date. Those really nice black skinny jeans with a button down shirt, maybe?"

"Those jeans are in the wash. How 'bout these?" she held up a pair of blue jeans with nice pockets.

"Sure. I'm just saying dress warm,"

"So where are you taking me?"

"Some place magical."

"Yeah?"

"Oh definitely. You'll love it, so hurry up."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you have up your sleeve," she remarked as she pulled a white cami over her head. She layered that with her red checkered shirt.

He smiled a mischievous smile and lay down on her bed, fully outstretched, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, it's safe and it's romantic, but if we don't hurry up, we'll miss it and then I'll be really pissed because I won't be able to get my deposit back,"

She snorted at that. "Deposit? What the heck are you talking about? Sounds like we're renting a house or something,"

"That's a very tempting thought, honey, but no, not yet. Guess again,"

She brushed her hair, arranging it on her shoulders and presented herself in front of him.

"Do I look alright?" she asked slyly in reference to what was quickly becoming their signature song.

He pulled her arms and slowly lowered her on top of him.

"Oh, I'd say, yes you look wonderful tonight,", he sang softly, making her laugh again.

They spent a few minutes in this position, until he got up.

"We have to go.. and bring a jacket or sweater along just in case," he ordered her as they headed out the door. Sometimes he couldn't resist playing the part of her training officer, just for fun.

It was quarter after 11 and the streets were practically deserted as he drove them to the outskirts of town, down a secondary road and eventually stopped the truck at a farmer's field.

He grinned happily at McNally's confused look. She still had no clue as to what lay in store for her.

He hopped out of the truck, opened her door and held her hand as she jumped out.

When she began to protest, he brushed her lips with his and led her on a walk in the dark.

She slipped her hand in the back pocket of his jeans, letting him lead as they walked up a little hill. At last, Sam pointed ahead in the distance. "Over there, McNally. Come on, they're waiting for us,"

"Oh Sam! Seriously?"

"Seriously. I promised you a proper date, McNally. So let's go."

He led the way to where their own private hot air balloon was waiting. He had booked them a half hour midnight trip over the country side that surrounded their city.

Andy squealed with delight as they boarded the balloon, Sam a little more subdued because he still really hated flying. It was her reaction that made his day, her innocence and sense of wonderment as they lifted off. He felt her shiver as they rose higher into the starry night sky.

"Cold?" he asked, rubbing her arms. He stood as close to her as he possibly could, feeling her lean against him for warmth.

"Kind of, but also I'm just so excited about this. This is magnificent. You totally surprised me with this, you know."

"You like it?"

She turned around to face him, his arms still low on her hips.

"I love it. This is so romantic," She buried her face in his navy sweater. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, Sam Swarek," she gushed, looking up into his dark eyes. "Well, I mean, the best boyfriend _I_ could ask for,"

Sam smiled at her explanation. "I know what you meant, sweetheart. I only want to make you happy."

"Well, I want to make you happy, too, Sam. I'm going to be thinking about besting this date, you know,"

"Don't best it. I'd be happy with breakfast in bed."

"Mmm, that sounds heavenly, doesn't it?"

He looked at her. "No, I meant _you_ serving _me_ breakfast in bed," he joked, putting on his best poker face. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

On their drive home, Sam listened contentedly as Andy babbled on and on about how terrific the view had been from 'up there'. He was satisfied he'd been able to pull off what he thought to be pretty high up on the list of first dates.

He looked at the greenish glow of the LCD lights of his dashboard clock. 12:45 a.m.

"Well, um, since it's late and you have to work tomorrow," he began, pausing for her reaction. If she wanted more, he'd oblige her. If she wanted to call it a night, he'd respect that option, too. To him, there was no rush because he knew he'd found her, 'the One' every person searches for.

"I know. I wish I didn't have to,"

"Does that mean I take you home, just to be clear?"

She looked at him with that doe eyed expression. "Take me home, Sam... and stay," she whispered.

His eyebrows shot up, as if he'd already written off the chance of being with her tonight.

"I meant, we could just snuggle and sleep, if you wanted that,"

"I'd like that, Andy. Thanks for being understanding. Despite the heated moments earlier, I do want us to go slow, because I can't let you leave again. This time I'm playing for keeps."

"I want that too; I'm never going back, Sam,"

He pulled into the alley that led to her apartment.

"I love you so much, McNally," he said as he turned off the truck.

"I know you do and I know I'm a very lucky woman. I love you Sam Swarek, I do."

The End.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or the lyrics to 'Stuck in the Middle with You' or 'You Look Wonderful Tonigh**t'.


End file.
